


Silly Love Songs

by Nagisa_Hawkzuki



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Anxiety, Kissing, M/M, Music, Nagisa is a romantic mastermind, Playlist, like seriously he blushes so much, lil bit of background makoharu, literally so much fluff, my poor awkward son, my tiny nerds, oblivious rei, rei blushes a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa_Hawkzuki/pseuds/Nagisa_Hawkzuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Ryuugazaki Rei finds himself in Hazuki Nagisa's house, all he can hear are Silly Love Songs. Pure love, innocent and true. And it's driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rei paused on almost every step up to the front door. He was clutching at the straps of his backpack trying to alleviate the pool of nervousness welling in the pit in his stomach. Under the lenses of his red glasses, Rei’s eyes closed as his mind whirred with calculations. How many knocks was too many? One isn’t enough, what if he doesn’t hear it? Two could be misheard and put down as the wind tapping a tree to a window.. Three seemed polite, that’s what most people do. But Rei wanted to seem friendly and a courteous knock may not be the best way of doing that. He toyed with the idea of doing a playful rhythmic knock but with a sigh realised he wasn’t the sort of person who could pull off a playful knock. He almost wished he was. After what seemed like minutes Rei decided it would be best to go with the three knocks: he had just raised his hand to rap three times at the door when it was yanked open. Rei looked down slightly to see huge magenta irises staring at him through tangles of blond hair. “Rei-chan! You’re here!! Come in, come in!!” Rei shouldn’t have been surprised at his friend’s high energy levels, he could hardly keep up with him sometimes, but somehow he was. He looked down at his friend and paused to smile. “What are you doing, Rei-chan?! Come inside!” It evidently wasn’t a suggestion that could be ignored as when Rei looked down Nagisa had wrapped his fingers around his wrist and was pulling him inside the house.  
“I’m so glad you came!” Nagisa sang before pulling Rei into a tight hug, leaving Rei with a mouthful of blond hair and a faint burning in his cheeks.

Once he’d been released from Nagisa’s grip, Rei had a chance to take in his surroundings. He was stood in the kitchen of Nagisa’s home, it was pleasantly decorated, with patterned tiles, though it seemed a little sterile. This wasn’t how he’d pictured Nagisa’s home to be like. He’d pictured chaos, where were the iwatobi-chans? The pages of doodles? The bowls upon bowls of food that Nagisa must constantly have around to fill his bottomless pit of a stomach? His brow furrowed as he tried to piece together everything he could about Nagisa’s home life from snippets of the previous week’s conversations.  
“Rei-chan?”  
Rei looked up to see a slightly confused Nagisa. The blond had his head down slightly and hardly looked at Rei.  
“I-is something wrong?”  
Then Rei realised. The chaos was stood right in front of him. Nagisa was the iwatobi-chans and the doodles and the food as much as they were a part of him. Nagisa’s home was Nagisa’s purely because he was in it. As he reached this conclusion, his mouth broke into a wide smile.  
“Nothing, Nagisa-kun.” He said, swallowing hard before he said the next sentence. “Nothing’s wrong at all, in fact quite the opposite is true.” He inhaled sharply before finishing with a hushed. “Everything is right because I’m in your home with you..”  
Rei’s cheeks didn’t even have time to flush and he didn’t have time to worry about whether that was something someone who was just a friend said because Nagisa’s face had instantaneously started glowing with a grin so large Rei wondered if he was seeing things.  
“Rei-chan, you say the sweetest things! Come on!” Nagisa said grabbing for Rei’s wrist but catching a hold of his hand instead and pulling him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. This time, Rei’s cheeks burnt without warning and he was glad that Nagisa was in front of him and couldn’t see him being so decidedly unbeautiful.

They hadn’t been in Nagisa’s room for five seconds before Rei had a bowl of sweets shoved into his face by the room’s owner. Though Rei had never had that much of a sweet tooth and just looking at the sweets made him fearful of the nutritional content (or lack thereof) of whatever sugar coated nightmare lay beneath the foil wrappers, he took a couple and popped one in his mouth much to Nagisa’s delight.  
“Haha, it’s good right, Rei-chan?!” The smaller boy said shoving at least 16 (that was Rei’s estimate anyway) of the sweets into his mouth. Rei couldn’t decide whether the sweets were good or not but he could certainly see now where Nagisa got all his energy from. He had only had one and his mind was beginning to buzz with the oncoming sugar rush. He glanced over at Nagisa to see if he was feeling similarly peculiar but the beaming face told Rei that he clearly wasn’t. 

As the buzzing subsided, Rei looked about the room. It was warm with pastel yellows and pinks and slightly cluttered with memorabilia and merchandise from nearly all (if not every) summer festival Nagisa had ever been to. This was more like it. Rei smiled. Nagisa tossed his wrappers over his shoulder.  
“Rei-chan! Did they go in?” Rei looked over Nagisa’s shoulder and saw that ,whilst admittedly one or two had gone in the bin, for the most part the wrappers had fallen in a mosaic of rainbow foil around the bin.  
“Hmmph, sort of.”  
Nagisa spun round and practically dived into the bin.  
“Haha, I got three!” His voice echoed and distorted against the curved metal of the bin. He pulled his head out and stared at Rei, grinning devilishly, “A new record!”

With a phoomph, Nagisa landed on a cushion on the floor and with a second phoomph Rei crashed down with less grace than he cared to admit. The pair sat across from each other, cross legged. Rei felt the silence fall uncomfortably around them- though Nagisa seemed to be oblivious to this. Whilst Nagisa was unaware of Rei’s awkwardness, he wasn’t happy to sit in silence for much longer. He busied his hands, rolling the foil around the bin into tiny little balls, humming happily. Rei watched the boy opposite him and smiled slightly, he really was quite adorable. Rei’s breath hitched in his throat slightly and he worried that Nagisa was aware of his gaze. He attempted to change his train of thought and spluttered as he did so.

“Um.. Nagisa-kun, shouldn’t we do some studying? That’s why I’m here after all.”  
Nagisa looked up, pink irises flashed with mock disapproval. “Ah Rei-chan, have some fun! It’s the first time you’ve been around to mine, don’t be boring!” He poked Rei in the shoulder and Rei relaxed slightly at Nagisa’s touch. He hoped that he could relax completely, Rei didn’t know what was happening to him. It’s not as if they hadn’t hung out alone before. Nagisa had come around to his before his first meeting at the swim club and as they shared classes and had started catching the train together Rei spent plenty of time and the occasional lunchtime alone together with him. So why couldn’t he relax? It must be the sweet, he knew he shouldn’t have eaten it. 

Nagisa was blissfully unaware of Rei’s distressed inner monologue. To Nagisa, he looked the same as always, slightly disgruntled but happy enough. He’d always thought Rei exuded a kind of quiet beauty, the obsession with it must have taken a hold of him.

Nagisa hopped up from his cushion and danced about Rei.  
“Rei-chan, do you mind if I put some music on?”  
“That sounds like a great idea, Nagisa-kun.”  
And with that, Nagisa skipped over to a set of speakers and picked up a pink mp3 player from between them. Music would be good, Rei thought. Perhaps it was what he needed to calm down, take his mind off things and relax with Nagisa.

“It was only a smile but my heart it went wild, I wasn’t expecting that.”

Rei suppressed a groan. Perhaps music wasn’t such a good idea.

For the rest of the evening, Rei tried to block out the lyrics of the music and tried to relax away from whatever his feelings were. Luckily, for him, Nagisa was both unaware of Rei’s thoughts and incredibly calming despite him jiggling the most out of anybody he’d ever met. 

By the time the sun had fallen behind the horizon and the sky begun to grow bright with the peppers of stars appearing, Rei had almost forgotten the nervousness he’d felt at the beginning of the evening, Nagisa had that effect on him. 

Nagisa insisted on waving to him from the door “until I can’t see you in the dark and then a bit longer.” Rei had chuckled at this remark but in the gloom, the reassuring glow of Nagisa stood under the light outside his door was greatly appreciated, if not necessary. Rei was halfway between the end of the road and Nagisa’s house when he looked back over his shoulder at the latter. Sure enough Nagisa was still stood at the top of the steps. Rei stopped and gave a little wave, Nagisa responded enthusiastically in kind. As Rei stood, looking at his friend, he could hear a faint sound . He closed his eyes and listened more intently: it was music or more accurately it was Nagisa singing to a song that Rei couldn’t quite hear from inside the house. He thought it was probably something from the same playlist had been on in Nagisa’s room. Rei took a few more steps down the road to make sure he was out of Nagisa’s eye line before stopping again to work out exactly what it was Nagisa was singing. He smiled as Nagisa’s voice floated high and clear through the air towards him. The tune sounded as though it was from an old song but he still couldn’t make out the words. Leaning forwards slightly but ensuring to be cautious so Nagisa couldn’t see him, Rei focused all his energy into concentrating on the syllables and sound of the words, when he finally heard it:

“I wanna be your boyfriend, do you love me babe?” 

Rei’s heart leapt into his mouth. Nagisa must surely just be singing to the song, he couldn’t know that Rei was even there. Slowly he turned around and the second he did bright magenta eyes burnt into his light purple ones. Nagisa was looking right at him, smiling, waving and..still singing that song. Rei gave a sharp wave before turning heel and pacing quickly down the road, positive he was glowing like a stop sign from his burning cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the silly love songs playlist is live!!  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1137095321/playlist/5OIbbKuzpeVbrvOTSpuyON  
> (it'll be updated along with each chapter)

Romance was something Rei had never quite understood. Well, it wasn’t that he didn’t understand it, it’s that he’d never really experienced it. The track team hadn’t exactly been the most emotionally stimulating environment. But since he’d joined the swim club, he’d found himself surrounded by romance perpetually. Maybe there was something in the water, Rei thought.

Today, for instance, as Rei had sat on the edge of the pool, the little world of the swim club had a rose tint about it. The way the sunlight twinkled on the tiny ripples of the pool. The way Gou’s eyes lit up when one of them set a new personal best. The way Makoto looked at Haru and the way the blue eyed boy would shake his head slowly and give a small smile before continuing his lap once he thought Makoto had stopped looking at him. It was this that tickled the swim club pink, Rei was sure that it wasn’t the lenses of his prescription goggles.  
Rei readjusted his goggles and slipped into the water as the sun began to dip in the sky and Gou’s shadow grew beneath her. He didn’t know if he had the strength in him to do another lap so settled himself with gently treading water- his head still sank below the water on occasions but he was getting better at staying afloat. The warmth of the summer sun and the calming movements of the pool lulled Rei to the point of drowsiness. He’d be fine if he closed his eyes, just for a minute.

“Rei!”

Rei’s eyes snapped open and took in the darkening sky. Perhaps it hadn’t been just a minute.

“Rei, get out the pool, everyone’s in the showers. Even Haru!” Gou stood above him at the edge of the pool, Rei could see her face stiffening the way it did when she worked them at their hardest but there was a softness in her voice that didn’t quite match the cool exterior and Rei knew he wasn’t in too much trouble.  
“I’m sorry, Gou-kun..” He smiled awkwardly, “I’ll get out now.” 

As Rei lifted his arms to drag himself out the pool, a strange squeak from just above his elbow echoed across the water. Rei let out a similarly strained squeak when he saw the garish inflatable bands around his upper arms.  
“It’s.. It’s.. n..not.. beau.b..b..”  
“Yeah,” Gou smiled before her face hardened- she meant business now. “I know you’re new to the water, but you really shouldn’t fall asleep in the pool. You could drown.” She giggled slightly.  
“That’s why I let Nagisa put the arm bands on you.” The giggle became a fit of laughter. Rei watched her shoulders shake and her eyes crinkle with the sheer force of her smile with a look of indignance. Gou quickly felt Rei’s disapproving gaze on her and trailed off.. “You know for safety.” And then she was gone into the deep recesses of her laughter.

Rei could still hear Gou laughing as he stalked his way to the club house, ripping the armbands from him. Not beautiful. Far from beautiful. He looked at their garish print- a bright purple penguin in fluorescent blue waves wearing pink armbands identical to the ones he now held in his hands. Nagisa had taken it a step too far. The speedos was one thing, this, this was too much. As he reached the door of the club house, he pushed it open with the ferocity he intended to lecture Nagisa with.

“All that you are is all that I’ll ever need.” 

Pink eyes stopped Rei in his tracks. Nagisa stood beside Makoto and Haru who looked surprisingly awkward. Rei was shocked to see the same blush that painted Makoto’s face across Haru’s.  
“I think this would be a great song for you two!” Nagisa spoke to the others but continued his eye contact with Rei. “Because all you really need is each other.” Nagisa’s eyes sparkled, communicating some wild secret that Rei couldn’t understand because he looked away feeling the intensity of Nagisa’s gaze. This coupled with the emotional crux of the song and the way Makoto was now looking at Haru resulted in Rei brusquely exclaiming:”I’m going to shower!” before bustling back out the door just as the singer’s emotions seemed to burst.

“I’m so in love, so in love. So in love, love, love, love”  
And though he tried, no amount of lather could clear Re’s mind of Nagisa. No matter where he looked or what he thought, Nagisa was there. Even with his eyes blinded by shampoo, Rei could still see the emotion in Nagisa’s eyes as he’d barged into the club house. He was sure there was some deep underlying meaning behind those twinkling eyes. Although, he could be imagining it. He hoped he was. He couldn’t be distracted, not in his first year, he couldn’t be in love in his first year…

“Shit..” Rei breathed the curse with disbelief. Love? In love? He couldn’t believe his mind had travelled there of all places. He vigorously rinsed the last of the shampoo bubbles his hair as though the intense pressure he was putting on his scalp would somehow help him think. Love was ridiculous, Rei thought. It had to be. His mind, which had been racing as fast as his heart, slowed. As the now soap free water trickled down his face and body, he felt a sudden clarity. With a smile he turned of the shower, stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

On his way back to the clubhouse, Rei chuckled to himself. How could he have possibly thought he was in love with Nagisa? The thought was preposterous. Yes, the boy’s energy was infectious and he was adorable and kind to Rei but he must be like that with everyone, that was just the kind of person Nagisa was. No, he wasn’t in love and he wasn’t going to dwell on the idea any longer. He was going to pick up his bag and get on the train and never think of it again.

“Rei-chan! I got your bag for you!”

Rei was stood in the doorway of the clubhouse he’d expected to be empty staring slack jawed at Nagisa who was stood holding Rei’s bag in one hand with a huge beam on his face.  
“I.. I thought everyone had gone home,” Rei spluttered. Those eyes were staring back at him.  
“I wasn’t going to leave my Rei-chan behind!” Rei could still do nothing but stand there as all his previous thoughts seemed to evaporate into nothingness. A prickling of embarrassed heat and a small squeeze were all the warning that Rei had before Nagisa yanked him by the hand out of the clubhouse.

The pair ran (or rather Nagisa ran and Rei was dragged behind with little choice but to follow) all the way to the train station. Rei’s heart pounded the entire way though he told himself that it was due to the running and nothing else. Rei ignored the little voice in his head that told him that he’d run far further and been far less out of breath as part of the track team. The station was empty of people and trains. Rei sighed slightly, he’d hoped to get straight home and read to try to get Nagisa out of his head but instead here he was stood alone with Nagisa with not another person in sight.

“Rei-chan! Listen to this!”

Rei didn’t have a chance to react as a headphone so luridly yellow that it hurt to look at for too long was rammed into his ear. Soft acoustic guitar flooded Rei’s ears and a low voice that Rei didn’t recognise sang to him. Next to him, Nagisa sang happily along. Rei’s heart warmed at the sight of his blond head bobbing about to the beat of a soft song that certainly didn’t warrant such a vigorous action. In fact he was so caught up in his affectionate bemusement that he was taken by complete surprise when Nagisa spun Rei to face him and sung louder straight to him.

“All I need in this life is your crazy love!”  
Rei’s heart was in his mouth which was opening and closing redundantly like the mackerel he’d seen Haru catch. His feet were leaden and frozen to the spot, though not for long as during the next line Nagisa had pulled the pair of them on top of a nearby bench.

“If I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night”

Nagisa,still singing along, held Rei by the shoulders with one arm and with another gestured wildly in front of them at the imagined city scape before taking Rei’s hand with the one that had previously been on the end of the gesticulating arm.

“Oh if all I got is your hand in my hand”

Rei watched as his long fingers intertwined with Nagisa’s.

“Baby, I could die a happy man”

They were face to face now and Rei was sure Nagisa could hear his heart beating for it was so loud and he was so close. The moment seemed infinite- Nagisa’s hair being gently ruffled by the wind and his eyes crinkling with his smile. Rei would’ve liked that moment to have been infinite but all too quickly the train arrived engulfing that moment forever.

And with as little warning as the train’s arrival, Nagisa hopped down from the bench and raced to the train’s open door with a redundant but happy call of “The train’s here!” leaving Rei stood alone on the bench grieving the loss of that moment. He knew the second he stepped down any euphoria (however awkward that euphoria had been) would be swept up in worry and overthinking as was Rei’s way. He wanted to delay the moment ending as far as possible. But Nagisa’s call of “Rei-chan!” and the sound of the train creaking in warning that it was about to leave was enough to drag Rei away.

And sure enough, the second Rei’s foot hit the concrete of the platform, the overthinking began.

He couldn’t be in love with Nagisa, he thought. He ignored the same little voice from before as it confirmed that try as he might, Rei was 100%, head over heels in love with Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I'm getting the hang of this haha  
> couldn't resist a cheeky bit of makoharu  
> this is literally just fluff but I hope you like it 
> 
> SONGS USED: Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran  
> Die A Happy Man by Thomas Rhett
> 
> sorry about any typos or grammatical mistakes  
> I hope you enjoyed this lil fluff ball


	3. Chapter 3

Rei’s swimming was getting better. Everyday his times got better, and everyday his team would congratulate him. Makoto would close his eyes and smile with an incredible warmth and sincerity. Haru, well Haru didn’t exactly do much, but now he appeared to accept Rei and he seemed to give off a pleased atmosphere. Nagisa, in what was typical Nagisa fashion, would throw his arms around Rei’s neck and spin him until he was giddy. 

Today had been no different, Rei had achieved a personal best and his team rallied around him. But somehow not even what usually made him feel so good could remove the anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach. The excitable buzz of the club house that afternoon was too much for him so he quickly packed his bag and left inconspicuously. Or rather he thought he did.

“Rei-chan! Wait, wait!”

An arm had wrapped its way around Rei’s waist and Rei’s entire left side glowed with the heat from the Nagisa’s warm body. Rei paused. The blond had nestled himself under Rei’s arm and was clinging to him. Rei had come to expect this kind of physicality from his friend but it didn’t stop the electricity from running beneath his skin every time they touched. 

“Come to my house, Rei-chan!”

Nagisa hugged him close and Rei tried to ignore shivers that danced through him.

“Nagisa-kun, I should be getting home..”

“Awh, Rei-chan is boring.. Come to my house, it’ll help you relax before tomorrow,”

Rei’s breath hitched. Tomorrow. His first competition. His first race. A wave of nausea coursed through him. Nagisa squeezed him a little tighter and even though there was an electrical storm raging beneath the surface, he felt calmer. Glancing down at the blond head that had somehow nuzzled its way onto his chest, Rei smiled. Nagisa knew, he always knew. Whenever Rei was stressed, Nagisa was there. He could see how someone could look at Nagisa and assume him to be an unobservant person with an incredibly short attention but Rei knew the opposite to be true. Nagisa was the most perceptive person he’d ever met.

Rei felt a sudden breeze by his side and looked up to see that Nagisa was now stood in front of him. The light wind ruffled his hair and caused his jacket to flutter like a flag whilst simultaneously revealing the bare torso beneath it. A smile was dancing across Nagisa’s face.

“Come on Rei-chan! Let’s race to the train again!” 

He grabbed Rei’s hand and dragged him down the hill.

____________________________________________

Rei waited patiently behind Nagisa as the latter fought to find his key amongst the army of penguin key chains housed on a single key ring. 

The race to the train and what followed gave Rei an intense feeling of deja vu. In fact it was completely the same, although Rei recognised the song at the platform to be by a boy band from England.

“You’ll never love yourself half as much as I love you.”

Rei blushed at the memory.

“AHA! Found it!!” Nagisa gave a toothy grin before slamming the key into the door and pushing it open.

__________________________________

The train journey had been almost silent. Rei was trying to calm his breathing which got more and more ragged each time he thought about tomorrow’s race. Nagisa sat with his head resting on Rei’s shoulder, asleep. They couldn’t have been five minutes away from their stop when Rei’s breathing threatened to become out of control entirely. Tears began to form in his eyes and his heart was pounding erratically. Rei felt ridiculous, this hadn’t happened for so long, he thought he was ok but now he felt as though he was going to spiral out of control and wake up Nagisa on top of that. He gripped his knees, tugging at the brown material of his trouser legs in an attempt to calm himself. He tried to take deep breaths but let out a breath that shook with the threat of tears. It was then that Rei felt a small, warm, comforting hand on top of his own and Rei realised that Nagisa hadn’t been asleep at all. 

__________________________________

The pastels of Nagisa’s room were as calming as Rei remembered and it was hard to believe that someone spent so much in such a seemingly calm environment could be as hyper as Nagisa was.

As Rei stood in the centre of Nagisa’s wonderful mess, Nagisa himself bustled about with God knows what. He clattered pencils and rustled paper and moved piles of clothes from one chair to another and then back again. Nagisa was stood facing a set of shelves with his back to Rei, when Rei broke the comfortable silence. He fumbled with his glasses before finally speaking, though his mouth was dry.

“Thank you for being there for me, Nagisa-kun.”

Nagisa didn’t turn around.

“Don’t mention it, Rei-chan!”

Rei smiled, the simple sincerity of the moment warmed his heart. Then he heard Nagisa singing, only this time he didn’t have to strain to hear the words.

“Lucky I’m in love with my best friend.”

Cheeks burning and eyes watering, Rei spluttered.

“N..N..Nagisa-kun..”

Nagisa spun round, seemingly oblivious that Rei had spoken.

“Music, Rei-chan?”

He beamed and Rei had little choice but to nod and attempt a watery smile in return. Nagisa skipped over to the mp3 player and hit play.

The evening passed by calmly, and though Rei was having a good time he still felt slightly on edge- whether about his feelings towards the race or towards Nagisa, Rei didn’t know. He didn’t know whether it was his imagination but he could feel Nagisa getting closer and closer to him as the night went on. 

“This one reminds me of you, Rei-chan.” Nagisa smiled and pulled a plush penguin into a tight hug. Rei blushed as “All is Beauty” enveloped him.

By now, the pair were sprawled on cushions on Nagisa’s floor. Rei lay on his back and was staring at the glow in the dark stars that were stuck to Nagisa’s ceiling. Nagisa was starfished out on his front and was staring at Rei. 

“You know you don’t need to worry Rei-chan. I think you’ll be perfect!”

Rei didn’t meet Nagisa’s gaze but Nagisa pushed on regardless.

“And if you’re not perfect, so what? You’ll look beautiful.” He laughed. “Well, you do anyway,but your butterfly is something else Rei-chan. It’s so beautiful, just like y-” Nagisa squealed. “Oooh I love this song” And he shot up. Rei remained frozen in place as his heart threatened to explode with the compliments Nagisa had just sugar coated him with.

The song bursting through the speakers was loud enough that Rei didn’t hear Nagisa flitting back over to where he lay and gasped in shock as Nagisa squirmed his way under Rei’s arm. 

“Oh, haha, sorry,Rei-chan did I scare you?” Nagisa giggled and nuzzled Rei’s chest with his head. Nagisa sighed and stretched luxuriously and flung an arm over Rei. The music swelled. 

“Oh, ain't it nice tonight we've got each other. And I am right beside you,more than just a partner or a lover, I'm your friend”

Nagisa hummed lazily along before yawning and closing his eyes. Rei’s heart exploded when Nagisa sleeping figure squeezed Rei as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He looked at the blond asleep across him. There really wasn’t any doubt he was in love with Nagisa. All Nagisa had to do was look at him and butterflies would begin to flutter in the pit of his stomach. There was so much that Rei loved about Nagisa, and even now just watching him sleep the list grew longer. Rei loved Nagisa’s shallow slow breaths and the way the heat from them made his skin tingle. He loved how easily Nagisa had fallen asleep, as if he was a toy whose batteries had suddenly ran out of juice. Rei loved the little whistles that echoed from Nagisa’s nose. Rei loved how close Nagisa was to him however this simultaneously pained him. Nagisa was so close but Rei had never felt further away from him. In that moment he wanted to curse Nagisa for being so open and outgoing towards everyone, but he immediately realised that he couldn’t as that was perhaps what he loved most about Nagisa.

As Rei lay with Nagisa, sleeping soundly on his chest, the anxieties and worries he had been feeling about tomorrow’s race and the pain of his unrequited love began to seep away. For now all that mattered and ,for all Rei knew, all that existed, was the warmth of Nagisa’s body and the gentle music that surrounded them. Rei’s eyes grew heavy and he began to doze off.

“Another night and here we are again….I'll keep you warm like a sweater. Take my hand, hold on forever. Just fall apart if you need to I'm here and I won't leave you now. Don't look down.Hold on forever”

__________________________________

When Rei woke up the next morning, Nagisa was already sat up and stretching with the effort of his yawn. Music was playing, Rei didn’t know whether it had been on since last night or whether Nagisa had put it on again. 

“Oh, morning Rei-chan!”

“Good morning, Nagisa-kun..” He fumbled by his right side.

“Are you looking for your glasses, Rei-chan?”

Rei’s blurry vision shook as he nodded, unsure whether he was looking at Nagisa or not.

“Don’t worry, Rei-chan, I looked after them for you.”

Rei felt hands on his shoulder and the whisper of Nagisa’s breath, hot in his ear.

“Come here, Rei-chan.” 

The cool of Rei’s glasses frames was such that Rei was surprised the difference in temperature between them and Rei’s burning face didn’t result in copious amounts of steam streaming from his face.

A new song had just begun to play as Rei’s vision finally came into focus.

“Baby I love you, I never want to let you go.”

Nagisa was sat on his knees, bleary eyed and his hair tousled almost beyond recognition. Magenta irises shone beneath spirals of gold hair. Rei’s heart seemed to strain against the restraints of his ribcage in an attempt to get close to the bed headed boy.

“This is my favourite song ever, Rei-chan!” He beamed and shuffled forwards on his knees so that he was practically nose to nose with Rei. “What do you think, Rei-chan?”  
“The more I think about, the more I want to let you know that everything you do is super fucking cute.”

Rei looked over his glasses at Nagisa who was less than an inch away from him. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d breathed. He couldn’t remember anything apart from the beauty of the eyes in front of him. Hot pink flecks mingled with magenta and highlights of rose gold shimmered on the surface of Nagisa’s eyes. His heart was aching.

“And I can’t stand it.”

And that was it, Rei realised he couldn’t take it anymore.. That one single line pushed Rei forwards with the strength of a tidal wave.

He kissed Nagisa’s lips, quickly, clumsily.

He pulled away and hid behind his glasses, his crimson face contrasting wildly with the pastel colour scheme of Nagisa’s room.

“Nagisa-kun..I’m so sorry, I-, I don’t know what came over me.. I ..I”

Rei was silenced with a kiss so delicate and brief that he could scarcely believe it had happened. But one look into Nagisa’s eyes, which shone with the grin that lit his face, erased any doubt Rei had in an instant. Nagisa looked at Rei through sparkling magenta eyes and with a mischievous smirk and a low voice, he leaned in even closer before whispering;

“I wondered how long it would be until you got the message.”

He stared at Rei a little more closely before bursting with laughter.

“Haha, Oh Rei-chan!” He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, “For someone so quick on land, you are incredibly slow!”

Nagisa stood up and planted another kiss on Rei’s lips. He turned and made to leave the room but paused in the doorway. 

“Come on, sleepy head, we’ve got races to win!”

Rei could only sit dumbfounded, cheeks burning and the ghosts of Nagisa’s kisses dancing across his lips. A huge smile seemed to be permanently painted on Nagisa’s face and Rei couldn’t help but reply in kind.

“Coming, Nagisa-kun..”

“That’s more like it. Hey, Rei-chan! If you win your race today I might even kiss you properly.”

His laughter followed him to the bathroom and Rei smiled. He didn’t know why he’d tried to fight it but he knew now that he was in love with Nagisa and Nagisa loved him back. And he knew that he would always be grateful for all those Silly Love Songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you very much to everyone who's read this :3 your comments and kudos have made me so unbelievably happy  
> this is my first ever fic and for people to enjoy it means the world and inspires me to write more
> 
> I've got plans for a big Sourin fic that I should be posting soonish, which I'm very excited about :DD
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMx7vjaBXoM  
> This is the amv that inspired this fic  
> I absolutely love it and now all I think about is Reigisa when I hear this song
> 
> I hope all the final bits of fluff and kisses make up for all the unrequited love haha
> 
> SONGS USED: Little Things by One Direction  
>  Lucky by Jason Mraz  
>  All Is Beauty by Jamie Lawson  
>  Love Someone by Jason Mraz  
>  Hold On Forever by Rob Thomas  
>  Can't Stand It by Never Shout Never
> 
> Thank you again for reading :333  
> Catch you later :D

**Author's Note:**

> just some awkward slightly angsty but mostly fluffy reigisa  
> this is the first fic i've posted so I hope I managed to capture the characters even slightly haha
> 
> SONGS USED: Wasn't Expecting That by Jamie Lawson  
> I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend by The Ramones
> 
> (I'm also working on a cheesy love song playlist to go alongside this fic)
> 
> hope you liked it


End file.
